


Moving Too Fast

by Wakingonprospit



Series: WWTD (What Would They Do): Imagine Your OTP Like Never Before [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cheese, Drabble, EriSol - Freeform, Friends With Benefits, Humanstuck, M/M, Mentions of Casual Sex, Mentions of Sex, fucking olive garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakingonprospit/pseuds/Wakingonprospit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A getting down on one knee with the cliché black box at the end of a romantic date...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Too Fast

You have never met such an asshole.

You met Sollux Captor in a bar almost a year ago. The two of you really don't talk all that much, only the occasional text message asking to meet up on weekends.

Needless to say, when you received a message from him last night, you had expected the usual proposal for casual sex. You were surprised, however, for the message to read, "Hey, ED. Meet me for dinner tomorrow night?"

What an asshole. You can't believe it's been a year and he's trying to turn this into something more than it is. Is he unhappy with the way things are now? You don't want to fight with him, but you really need to talk this out.

So here you are. Standing outside of some Olive Garden, because really this guy has no class, waiting for him to show up to this place that you don't even want to be at.

When he finally gets here, he doesn't even apologize for being late.

As you're nearing the end of the meal he hasn't said much to you at all except for making small talk. He hasn't told you why it was that he had asked you here. He just keeps asking you about how your life is, about how work is going, how your family is doing, and this all feels way too much like a date for something that you were sure was just a prerequisite to sex in the bathroom.

And the worst part of it all, is that you are enjoying yourself. It's nice to be on an even conversational level with him. You would even go as far to think that you could get use to this. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to do this more often.

Of course, you weren't prepared for the moment when Sollux, who you have known for a little over a year but still know very little about, slides out of his chair once you're both done eating and onto one knee.

At that moment, everything around you freezes. _What is he doing?_ Your heart is beating quickly. _Get off the floor you idiot._

Sollux is pulling out a small black box from his pocket, and the entire restaurant has gone silent. _This is too fast. He has to know that this is too fast._ You shut your eyes quickly, trying to block out what is going on right now.

"Will you... Get out of my life?"        

Your eyes shoot open, immediately narrowing into a glare at the other man.

You have never met such an asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> ...only for Person A to open the box for it to be empty. Finally, Person A says, "Will you get out of my life?"
> 
> Sorry guys.


End file.
